


Making the Rules

by Shayz



Series: Not Just Closets Challenge [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Challenge: Not Just Closets, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: Sanctuary, F/M, Humor, Porn With Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Season 1 Episode, Smlot, Sparky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayz/pseuds/Shayz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John went after Chaya like a man possessed and doesn't understand Elizabeth's wrath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: this fic is rated NC-17...if you are not an adult, turn back now. Thank you.
> 
> A/N: Sanctuary takes place right after Hotzone, which left Elizabeth and John on shaky ground relationship-wise in my opinion… also, the writers never explored what John’s exposure to Chaya really did to him—it had to have some effect, so this is my take. Of course, this is just an excuse for me to right Sparky smlot ;) 

 

 

[ ](http://rylinash.livejournal.com/2008/03/18/)

 

**~~~~**

  **Starring:** Major John Sheppard, Dr. Elizabeth Weir, Dr. Rodney McKay, Dr. Carson Beckett

 

  

John sat on the edge of the cot, elbows resting on his infirmary scrub covered thighs, head hanging, staring at his bare feet when he heard McKay snort. He looked up, not holding back the glare or the venom in his voice. “What do you want?”

As usual the scientist was munching on a PowerBar while holding a cup of coffee; alternating between taking a sip and a bite then chewing ferociously while smirking sideways. He seemed to be putting the food on display, as well. And it was working; John’s stomach rumbled with hunger.

McKay bounced on his feet, smug in his giddiness at seeing John stuck inside the clear plastic tent. He snorted again, barely holding back a full blown belly laugh. “STD.”

“What?”

“Severe Testosterone Decontamination,” McKay finally sputtered.

“Oh, ha ha. How long did it take you to come up with that one?”

McKay shrugged. “Longer than I’d ever admit. I was going to go with ‘de-Kirking’ but I like the play on the acronym better.” His gaze narrowed. “Especially since I just know what you were doing all that time on that planet.”

“Highly doubt that,” John sneered.

McKay glanced around, taking in the small sealed cell. “I am surprised you’re still in there. What’d Beckett do, threaten you with the big needles?”

John leaned back, letting his head bang on the one solid wall behind him. “Go away, McKay.”

“Ah. C’mon. Don’t be that way. It’s funny. You have to admit it’s funny.”

“Why because you say so?”

“Well, for once, at this moment, you are actually following orders.” He motioned to the tent. “Odd that you’d pick this particular order to follow, but then… it’s you.”

John shot off the bed, making it to the edge of the quarantine tent in one stride. “Hey. She said I should go!”

“Like you really gave Elizabeth a choice in the matter. First you go all Kirk on the Proculus alien priestess. Only for us to find out she’s actually an ascended Ancient, totally unwilling to help us in any way, but thoroughly eager to get into your pants.”

John rolled his eyes, though inside he nodded because that was pretty much all Chaya had been interested in. She had no intention of helping them or Atlantis, though she made a pretty good case in her defense, she could have saved everyone a lot of trouble—especially Elizabeth, who went out of her way to be the good negotiator and hostess—if she’d only been honest and told John the truth. She was horny… in an Ancienty sort of way.

And damn, she was hot! He’d have had no problem scratching her itch if she’d simply asked. Not that he’d ever admit it to McKay, but… yeah, it’s been a long time for him, too. His last couple of posts, especially McMurdo, weren’t exactly rich target zones in the social arena; something he hadn’t found to be a problem dealing with since his divorce.

John’s the first to admit he’s not a people person; going out of his way to keep his distance, in fact. But he is human and there are those times when female companionship is better than the old standby of Mr. Righty. A quick roll with a beautiful alien woman, no strings, no emotions… a flyboy’s wet dream, really. John sighed. Too bad it didn’t turn out to be that easy.

“Then you race off in a jumper to ‘save the day’ of said Ancient,” McKay was still babbling. “Who once again would let us all be drained by the Wraith as she sat back and watched on her high and mighty horse, mind you. And we all know she didn’t need your help and you were more than likely going to get your ass handed to you by the Wraith for the effort.”

“Not true.” John pointed at him. “You know she was the energy weapon that destroyed them before.”

“Yes yes. So instead of having your ass handed to you, you went to get it jumped. Nice. Very professional… and once again, may I reiterate, very 1967 of you. I’m surprised Elizabeth let you back into the city at all.”

“Please, it’s not like Chaya didn’t have a completely clean scan when she came here.”

“So you admit to getting–”

John held up both hands and backed away. “I admit nothing.”

“It doesn’t matter what her health scan said anyway. It isn’t her, it’s you. You’re a magnet of doom for yourself and everyone around you.”

“Magnet of doom? Hey, I’m not the one who just _had_ to go snooping around the Amish bomb shelter, remember?”

“But you _are_ the one who made it necessary for those evil, not-so-Amish people to try and take over our fair city instead of giving them another few years to just kill themselves off through radiation poisoning. Must I remind you of the horror I went through because of them.”

“You weren’t alone, McKay.”

He waved a dismissive hand. “Elizabeth was fine. I was the one tortured for information. Plus, who knows what they would have done to me once they got me through that wormhole back to their planet.”

John’s mind whirled with the possibilities. Not of what would have happened to McKay, but what would have happened to Elizabeth. He could feel the anger swelling in him all over again. Just like it had when Kolya told him Elizabeth was dead. If that man survived…

John shook his head, trying to regain control. It’d been harder to do since his ‘joining’ with Chaya several hours ago. What had started off as a cool melding of the minds left him with a rather tasteless side effect. Namely, his usual ability to remain aloof and emotion free had been decimated considerably. His mood was switching gears faster than a Nascar driver. “Where’s Carson. I want out of here.”

“Busy.”

“Elizabeth then. She can–”

McKay held up a hand and shook his head. “Our illustrious leader is the one who demanded you be put in quarantine the moment you returned.”

“What?”

“Hold it. I want to get this right. It was so beautiful: ‘Have the cocky bastard’s head examined… both of them… before I chop ‘em off.’”

McKay actually giggled at that. “She really said ‘both of them’ though I don’t think she meant to say it out loud… oh,” he’s laughing hard now. “You should have seen her face. It was almost matching her shirt. She really had the Queen of Hearts thing going on, I tell you. It was… well, between you and me, kinda hot.”

“McKay!” John didn’t know why, but hearing McKay talk like that about Elizabeth made his stomach tighten and blood pump. Seemed every time he even thought about her right now, his heart rate sped up exponentially. Well, if he was honest with himself it had always happened, at least when he’d seen her… but he’d been able to contain it so much better. Ignore the effect she had on him. It was only physical, dammit. He should be able to control himself physically no matter what! “I want to talk to her.”

“Oh, I don’t think that’s such a good idea, Major. She’s not really someone you want to be in the same room with… no wait, same galaxy with… right now.”

John’s at a loss. “But. She told me to go.”

“Oh, please, you were gone before the gate even opened. Once again, you left her with no choice. Didn’t you learn anything with the whole nanite fiasco?” McKay shook his head. “You know, just because you’ve got the crazy hair and the swagger and puppy dog eyes, you think you can get away overriding anyone–”

“I didn’t–”

“But I’ve never seen anyone more blind. How could you not know that glowy chick was only interested in one thing? She’s been living with monks for what… ten thousand years. We must have looked like an all-you-can-eat platter of manly goodness. Of course, you had to step up and be the main course. But then you bring her back here, flaunting her around like a new prize.” He shook his head again. “You’re not the only one alone out here, you know.”

“If you’d have shut up for two seconds, stopped insulting Chaya and her people, she might have given you another look. She _was_ really hard up.”

McKay grimaced. “I wasn’t talking about me… don’t you–”

“All right, Major,” Carson said as he came into the room holding a tablet. “All tests look good, as I expected. I’ll need to know more about this ‘sharing’ incident you mentioned though. Just to be on the safe side.” John raised a brow at McKay, who didn’t seem to get the message, but Carson did. “We’ll need some privacy, Rodney.”

“Privacy,” McKay huffed. “Please.”

“Now, Rodney,” Carson said sternly.

“Fine.” He grumbled incoherently as he left the room.

Carson unzipped the quarantine tent and came inside. “Now, where were we?”

John sat on the edge of the cot again and went through his story. He described the glowing white light that swirled around the two of them as soon as she took hold of his forearms. “It was warm and bright. I closed my eyes and felt like I was floating weightless. Very cool… at first.”

“What happened next?”

“Well… I’m pretty sure the feelings I was…um…feeling were Chaya’s. And they were pretty intense.”

“Go on.”

“Let’s just say… lusty… Yeah. That’s a good word for it.”

Carson smirked good-naturedly. “Aye. Doesn’t sound too horrible.”

“No. No. Don’t get me wrong. That part was… nice… really… really, nice. But then… it all kind of stopped and she, um… kicked me to the curb basically.”

“Really?” Carson crossed his arms. “Why’s that, ya think?”

John made a face as he looked around; making sure no one was in hearing distance. “This is just between us, right doc? It doesn’t have to go into any real… um… file that might find its way up the chain of command.”

“There’s only one step above you, Major, you’re pretty much the top of the food chain.”

“It’s… ah…” John’s brows creased and he cleared his throat. “That last step I’m kind of concerned about.”

Carson considered him for a moment. “Okay, unless it’s pertinent to your health or ability to do your job then whatever you tell me can stay between us.”

John nodded. “Well, it seems… I, um… did the psychic version of… um, calling out another woman’s name at the exact wrong time.” He winced at the memory.

“Say what?”

“While Chaya was sharing these… very intimate thoughts and feelings with me, I… ah…” John scratched the back of his neck and grimaced. “Had someone else on my mind. Someone I should never, ever…”

“I see. Someone off-limits sprung to mind for you.”

“Yeah.”

“Forbidden fruit, lad. There’s no shame in that. It’s nothing to worry about. Though, I can’t imagine what it did for the poor lass’ ego that you would be thinking of someone else at the time.”

“Right. See. That’s the problem. Here’s this beautiful, exotic woman. An ascended Ancient for godsakes. A higher being who wants to share all this stuff with me and I’m… stuck in the physical gutter…?”

John’s worried about admitting any more, but takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. “And some of things I was feeling when this… off-limits person popped into my head, well… they weren’t Chaya’s feelings. And they weren’t all just…you know… lusty. They were very… intense in a different way. Out of nowhere. I don’t get it. Something has to be wrong with that, don’t you think, Carson. I mean you don’t just suddenly wake up one day and have all these… emotions for someone else pop up.”

Carson’s brows furrowed in thought and he nodded as he took in what John was saying. “If I’m understanding this sharing correctly, it wasn’t physical, it was all-encompassing on a very deep level. Opening you up to inner desires, thoughts that perhaps you weren’t even aware of.” He raised his brows. “So, you do understand why the lass let you go, don’t you, Major?”

“Well, yeah. I’m sure it pissed her off. What woman would want that? But the way she told me to leave. It was odd. Extremely polite for one thing, but also like she was amused by me. She said: “’Go home, John. I don’t have what you want.’ What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Sometimes, Major,” Carson chuckled. “You’re thick head is not an asset.”

“Excuse me?”

“I believe Chaya was letting you see into her soul, if I’m grasping the whole ‘sharing’ thing accurately. I doubt it was a one-way street. She also saw into yours.” Carson laughed again. “And you were showing her someone else already taking up residence inside you? Someone very special to you.”

John gaped at him. “No… that’s not… what, you think that I… that I’m… Carson. It’s not possible.”

“Sure, lad. So when the nanovirus escaped and you were so adamant about being the hero that day, it had nothing at all to do with not letting that virus get to the Control Tower.” He shook his head. “I heard you on the radio, son… it was in your voice. You didn’t want to take command of the city. You couldn’t risk _her_ getting infected. You were fairly focused on that specifically. It was bound to happen after what that nasty Genii Commander did to her.”

John was on his feet in front of Carson, looming, almost threatening. Though Carson didn’t take a step back, his blue eyes widened. “What do you mean? What did Kolya do? If he hurt her!”

Carson’s gentle hand rested on John’s arm. “I was speaking of him holding her hostage and using her as a shield, Major. To get through the gate. My but you’ve got a lather up today. I’m thinking Chaya uncorked something and didn’t bother to put the stopper back in your bottle.”

John stared at him in confusion. Sometimes the brogue sounded down right batty.

“You know,” Carson continued, ignoring John’s look. “We’ve never really talked about how that made you feel, that whole experience during the siege of the city. I’m not Dr. Heightmeyer, but I’m still your doctor. You can talk to me. I think I’ve gotten to know you pretty well by now. When Kolya told you he’d killed Dr. Weir… it had to have affected you.”

“Of course. I’m supposed to protect her. And the city.”

“And when you found out she was actually alive… what did you feel?”

“Relief.”

“Is that all?”

“Sure.”

“Really? Because—and this is a medical opinion—when I just mentioned that, you’re eyes brightened and dilated a bit.”

“So?”

“Physically, your body is telling me something different here, son. You care about her. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Of course I care about Dr. Weir, Carson. I care about everyone on Atlantis.”

Carson put his hand on John’s arm again, this time giving a bit of a squeeze. “How do you feel about Elizabeth?”

The sudden thump of his heart and the blood pumping quicker through his veins almost made John dizzy. “Carson,” John shook his head. “Don’t go there.”

“We are cut off from Earth… possibly forever. We’re a colony of our own making. The same rules don’t apply. We have to make do with what and who we have… grab life with both hands, as they say.”

“And who says that?”

“I do. It’s my medical opinion.” He patted John’s shoulder. “Happiness is something you have to try to achieve. It isn’t easy and it isn’t handed over on a silver platter. And chemistry… it’s either there or it’s not. And if it is, you can’t fight your feelings, Major.”

“Even so… it doesn’t mean anything.”

“Doesn’t it? You think Dr. Weir had you quarantined like this, had me run all these tests that she knew would turn up nothing, simply because she’s the head of Atlantis and worried about possible contagion?”

“Sure…” John said slowly. “Well… she wouldn’t waste time…”

Carson clucked his tongue. “Woman scorned and all that, lad.” His eyes danced with amusement, perhaps even hidden knowledge.

John’s gaze narrowed on the other man. No way Elizabeth did this to punish him. She’s not like that. Is she? What would she gain from such a thing? And why would she. Surely not jealousy. There’s no way Elizabeth Weir would be jealous over him… “What are you saying Carson?”

“Nothing that isn’t plain as day. You’ve heard the rumors about you two going around the city. As ridiculous as they are to you, given that they aren’t true, you should consider _why_ they started in the first place. Most people are very observant… don’t you think if something was completely without merit… or simply one-sided even… that the innuendo would have continued for so long?”

“Carson...?”

“Off you go, Major. I’d suggest a change of clothes before–”

“Not damn likely,” John said with extra heat, racing barefoot from the secondary infirmary.

As he ran down the corridor to the transporter, images that before were mundane now suddenly seemed so important, so telling as they flashed through John’s mind. Standing on the balcony together, talking over the day’s events, sitting on the edge of her desk as she tried to type up a report, the sideways glances in meetings as though sharing thoughts… sometimes actually feeling like they were doing just that. Laughing together during a stupid movie someone managed to bring along as their personal item. The simple brush of an arm against arm that sent a tickle through his system. A gentle hand on his arm when they’ve lost another team member. Steamy, jade green eyes full of righteous indignation, honesty and… and something more.

The hurt on her face when she confronted him about not trusting her.

The pang he felt when he came back from Proculus and she wasn’t there to greet him.

She was sitting behind her desk, working away on her computer when John stumbled into the room. He’d been turning heads his whole way up here, though he didn’t acknowledge any questions. He must have looked pretty undignified running through the city in only the maroon scrubs, but right now, he didn’t care.

“Elizabeth,” he huffed rather breathlessly. Not from the workout but because this was the first he’d seen her in over ten hours… has she always been this gorgeous? When had her hair started to curl like that? The soft brunette ringlets framed her face as she looked up at him with wide eyes that immediately clouded over.

The simple smile curving her lips as she worked slid away. She leaned back in her chair. “Major.”

Lazily, John continued into her office, trying to regain his calm. “You didn’t come see me.”

Elizabeth hunched forward, returning her attention to the computer. “No, I didn’t. I have a city to run, thank you.”

The coolness in her voice was like an ice bath on his heart but at the same time, John had to wonder why she was so angry. He hadn’t forced her hand or over-ridden her orders this time.

John crossed his arms and watched her a moment. If Carson was right—if he wasn’t making the biggest mistake of his life—then she felt the same connection he did and more than likely, wouldn’t want to acknowledge it anymore than he had. But thanks to Chaya, ironically enough, John now knew exactly what… and who he wanted. Had wanted for quite some time. He wasn’t about to let either of their egos get in the way of their chance at being happy together.

Sighing and nodding mentally, John decided he’d have to get her to open up. And knowing Dr. Weir—who could give him a run for being closed off—he might just have to play dirty. “Yep, that’s a lot of work, so much to do, so little time in a twenty-seven hour day.” She caught the sardonic tone in his voice and met his gaze. “And yet you found the time to have me incarcerated in the infirmary under ridiculous orders. Nice to know you’re hard at work.”

Elizabeth stopped typing, slapped her hands onto her desk and slowly rose from her chair. Her fiery gaze nailed him and his heart flipped a little. “I never make ridiculous orders, Major. Everything I do here is vitally important to keeping this expedition running.” She cocked her head. “Can you say the same?”

“So… do you still want to cut off both of my heads?”

Elizabeth’s gaze dropped as a fierce blush colored her cheeks. “Rodney,” she spit under her breath.

“Yeah, McKay’s not one you wanna tell secrets.”

Straightening her spine and taking a deep breath, Elizabeth pushed away from her desk. “It wasn’t a secret. I misspoke, that’s all.”

“Calling me a cocky bastard is misspeaking? I’d love to hear a Freudian slip from you.”

Elizabeth glowered at him. “It was… I didn’t mean it.”

“Really. Then why the quarantine, Dr. Weir? You know Chaya wasn’t carrying anything because she was an Ancient.”

“Yes. She was.” Elizabeth spun on him. “Someone we desperately needed on our side.”

“That was never going to happen. And it wasn’t my fault.”

“I never said it was, Major.”

“So why the punishment, Elizabeth? What are you so mad about?”

“I’m not mad.”

“Yeah, right. Good poker face, Dr. Weir, the red tint matching your shirt really sells it.”

She faced him full on. “All right. I am mad. Because of your lack of concern for Atlantis.”

“What the hell–”

“Chaya, Major. Yes, she turned out to be an Ancient, but you didn’t know that before Rodney figured it out. You brought her here, doted like a foolish teenager, making goo-goo eyes–”

“Hey! I have never made goo-goo eyes!”

“Trusting her with sensitive information,” she continued as if he hadn’t interrupted. “Some alien you just met and you’re giving up everything you know about us, about the expedition… Earth!”

“Wait a minute, you gave her access to the computers.”

“ _After_ you already flung open the door. What was I supposed to do, shut her out? Look like an incompetent leader? We needed her cooperation. But you were offering up a whole lot more in exchange. And why? Because she was pretty? My God, John, Rodney’s right, you are Kirk! I have to wonder what else you gave up when you went off to be with her. The security codes for the self-destruct?”

She took two steps closing the distance between them and though her anger was palpable, the hurt in her eyes made him wince. “You don’t trust me to run the expedition that I recruited you for and yet some alien _woman_ ” –that clearly wasn’t the word she’d wanted to use, John noted– “bats her eyes and smiles your way and your brain drops three feet straight into your pants!”

“That’s not fair! I do trust you. We’ve been through this.”

“No, John. You dodged it. We got interrupted and I let it slide. But this…” she shook her head and with that motion it seemed her anger slipped away, or got locked away was more like it. “I can’t let this one go. You could have endangered the entire mission.”

With an exasperated sigh, she turned and went into the Control Room but John followed right on her heels. “So you quarantine me?”

Elizabeth casually went about her business looking over the shoulders of everyone in the Control Room but John could tell she wasn’t really paying attention to what she was doing. She was avoiding him; putting these people in between them; putting the city between them. “That was for your protection as well as ours.”

“Don’t you mean yours?” He asked pointedly. “You wanted me out of the way and wanted to get back at me without raising any questions.”

Elizabeth stopped. The red that had faded from her skin abruptly returned. “I don’t know what you’re implying, Major.”

“Nothing, really.” John raised his brows. Time to put it all on the line. “Just that it seems you made the order as a form of punishment. Why not just throw me in the brig instead. I mean, really. If you’re that jealous–”

A collective gasp filled the air followed by a silence that made John think he’d actually lost his hearing. Everyone was staring either at him or Elizabeth or bouncing between the two of them.

Her wide green eyes and red face would have been amusing if it was a look she was giving McKay. But John did not appreciate the daggers she was throwing his way. Nope, not at all. Damn Carson if he was wrong about this. Maybe I can blame it all on the ‘sharing’. Yeah, that might work. Elizabeth’s voice was so calm when she finally spoke that John was afraid his next stop _would_ be the brig. “Follow me, Major.”

He did, straight into the conference room. Elizabeth hit the button that closed all the doors and locked them. There’s only one reason she chose this room: the silencing factor. Now she could yell at him all she wanted and no one would be able to hear it. She had her back to him, but he could see the tension in her body, making her shake. He’d felt that kind of anger before. He could kick himself for making her feel it towards him. “Elizabeth, I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to–”

Suddenly his back was at the wall and Elizabeth’s mouth plastered to his, devouring him with so much heat and need John couldn’t help but surrender. Her soft, firm body pressed against him as if she was trying to climb right into his skin.

John wrapped both arms around her, pulling her to him, kissing her back. He snaked one hand up to the back of her head, holding her in place as he spun them around and pushed her into the wall. His tongue delved into her open mouth and she whimpered, making him groan in response. He didn’t know how much time had passed when they finally broke for air. Elizabeth was in his arms. Elizabeth just kissed the hell out of him. He pulled back to looked at her.

Heaving, her face flushed, eyes bright with a shine of tears and mouth swollen from his kiss, she looked utterly gorgeous. “What if you hadn’t come back?” Her voice broke just a little and it tore at John’s heart.

“God, Elizabeth!” Then he kissed her again, crushing her already bruised lips, exploring her, tasting her in a way he’d only dreamed about. He let his hands do what they’ve wanted, needed for so long, caressing down her arms to her waste, finding that thin separation between her shirt and pants and exploiting it. He slipped both hands up her shirt, palming her breasts.

Elizabeth shivered, gasping against his mouth as his thumbs lightly skimmed her tightening nipples. Her right leg slid up the outside of his, opening her hips so that their groins could get closer. “John,” she sighed as his mouth traveled over her jaw and down her neck.

One hand sank into his hair as her other danced down his chest, seeking, moving lower and lower until she found what she wanted and took a firm grasp. John’s hips jerked and he pushed himself into her hand. With just the right pressure, she rubbed and cupped him and John felt his world tilt.

“I want you so bad,” he said, lightly nipping at the tight tendon in her neck.

“Yesss,” she seemed to know exactly how he liked to be touched. “But…” she kissed his neck. “We can’t…” Still she wouldn’t stop rubbing him, didn’t push him away as he pressed a hand to the juncture between her legs. Even covered by the heavy nylon material of her pants, he could feel the heat of her arousal. Knew she didn’t want this to end anymore than he did.

“We have to stop.”

John lifted his gaze to meet hers. He stared into the shining green eyes that tried to hide so much passion. “Why?”

Elizabeth swallowed and John’s mouth went straight to her throat. Her fingers worked in his hair, massaging his scalp making him tingle all the way down his spine. “We work together…” A moan stuttered from her throat as he rubbed her mound through the pants. “Oh…god…” Elizabeth bit into her bottom lip. “I’m…” she breathed out, “you’re boss.”

John looked at her again, this time with a wild smirk. “Yes… you are.”

She sobered. “So… we have to stop…”

“Elizabeth,” he rubbed her below while squeezing her breast, again flicking the nipple with his thumb. Her shiver of delight told him all he need to know. “You’re the boss. You make the rules. There’s no one else above you…”

“But…”

John grinned. “Except when you let me be on top.” He kissed her again, gently but with hunger and she was responding just as before. The hand on his head held him firm against her mouth and she nibbled at his lips.

John slipped his hand down the front of her pants, barely touching her over her underwear and Elizabeth cried out.

“Yes… yes…” She pulled him back by the hair. “I want you above me, John,” she purred. “I want you inside me.”

John let loose his best flyboy smirk. “Yes, ma’am,” and opened her zipper. As he sank to his knees to pull down her pants, he let his lips wander down her body, stopping to place a kiss on her covered breast, then on her exposed belly, lightly dipping his tongue into her belly button. She squirmed and cooed at that, the sound making John’s erection spring tighter.

He was so ready for her. All those feelings he’d experience with what’s-her-name… all the longing he held for Elizabeth that he’d wanted to deny… it was flooding his senses now. He was desperate to get this right, make it worthwhile so she wouldn’t regret any of it.

He’d never been so terrified in his life. He wanted her so bad he ached. Throbbed!

John peeled down her underwear, not missing the wet patch or the smell of her; they only combined to torment him, make his need for her grow. And as much as he wanted to bury himself inside that heat, he wanted to taste her. He had to know every part of her.

John flicked the tip of his tongue along her folds and both her hands surged to his head, fisting in his hair. “Please!” she hissed.

Hearing Dr. Elizabeth Weir beg him was nothing short of agonizing. The tension between his legs burned to be released. John looked up, her eyes were closed, bottom lip caught between her teeth. He grinned then planted his mouth right on her, suckling on the tender nub and she cried out with a high-pitched squeal.

Thank God for sound proofing because John planned on making her scream with ecstasy if he could. He gently prodded her with his lips and tongue while divesting her of the remaining clothes. Elizabeth probably had no clue he was still undressing her, she was writhing against the wall, thrusting her hips at him, whimpering and begging incoherently to John’s utter joy.

Once he had her lower half fully exposed, John put all his attention on finding out if Dr. Weir was a one orgasm woman. He thoroughly hoped not, because he wasn’t planning on this ending anytime soon and he wanted to enjoy her falling over the edge before driving her there with him. He smoothed his palms up the outside of her legs to her hips but only took hold with one firm hand. His other sneaked between her legs, gently teasing with a fingertip, getting more squirming and more pleas out of her before he sank that finger deep inside her body.

God she was hot and wet and so damn tight! John had to hold himself still for a moment to keep from coming in his pants just from this. This wasn’t about him right now. It was easy for him to get excited around Elizabeth. Easier still for him to find release. All he had to do was look at her face as she was right now, flushed, gasping, so damn beautifully aroused, he almost couldn’t take it.

Biting his cheek, he brought up images of football or hockey, Antarctica for crying out loud! Anything to keep him from embarrassing himself. After a few moments, it worked and he could concentrate on sending Elizabeth to oblivion.

Crooking his finger inside her, he teased and manipulated her body, finding out just how she liked to be touched. He tickled her with his tongue then started pumping that one finger inside her. She squealed again, trying to hold it in, he could tell. One of her hands flew to her forehead and she banged her head against the wall. “John!” she gushed with almost no voice.

He added a second finger, stretching her gently. Damn she was so tight! Of course, he’d been without sex for quite some time, but he’d never considered Elizabeth… how could someone as beautiful and sexy as this woman deny herself fulfillment?

Then he remembered. She’s the boss. There’s no way she would jeopardize her position in Atlantis for some physical release.

As he thrust his fingers inside her heat and suckled again on her swollen arousal, John relished every moment. He was seeing something, doing something no one else would ever be able to witness… Elizabeth Weir, pulsating, wanting… all too human.

Why was she giving him this gift? Him of all people? A flyboy with about as much depth and emotional fortitude as a wet napkin?

Elizabeth cried out, her muscles clenched around John’s fingers, spasming as her climax hit with incredible force. Her whole body shook through the release and a sob escaped her throat. John slowly rose, kissing his way back up her body, lifting her shirt as he went. He kissed her breasts through the bra, pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it aside.

Her soft hands grasped the sides of his face and she brought his mouth up to hers, kissing him, but not like before. There was a tenderness, a shyness in her touch. As if she was afraid of something.

John reached behind her and unclasped the bra, pulling it away from her body. She stood fully exposed to him now. His eager hands cupped and squeezed the soft flesh, making her breath catch. “You are so damn beautiful.” His mouth latched onto first one nipple then the other, bringing them both to hardened peaks. He lavished her breasts with kisses and suckled them eagerly. They were so lovely, so perfect, so… Elizabeth.

He couldn’t deny himself anymore. He had to have her. With one hand, John undid the tie at his waist. The baggy scrubs dropped to the floor and for once, he was grateful for going commando. He lifted her leg behind the knee and moved into position.

“This doesn’t change anything, John.” The slight glint of fear he glimpsed in her eyes was swiftly replaced by the steel he knew as Dr. Weir. “I’m still your boss.”

“I know,” he grinned.

“And this is just physical… right… I mean…”

John entered her with a swift thrust. They both inhaled sharply.

“God,” Elizabeth gasped.

John pulled back and lunged again, this time sinking all the way inside her. Pleasure raced down his spine and curled his toes. Unable to move at the moment, again fearing he would embarrass himself, John dug his fingers into Elizabeth’s leg and took a deep breath. He stared down at her. “You were saying.”

Her eyes swam, her bottom lip trembled. “You know… we can’t be tog–”

“’lizabeth?” John whispered, leaning in so close, he could see the striations in her eyes. “I’m going to fuck you so good, you’re never gonna let me go.”

“That’s not–”

He started to move, slow, deep thrusts that knocked the wind and the words right out of her lungs. Elizabeth clutched his shoulders, digging her nails into his the flesh as she hung on, the slight sting only driving him harder.

Pausing a moment, John picked Elizabeth up and moved to the conference table. Laying her down flat, one hand on a breast, the other holding her right thigh to his hip as he drove into her over and over; relentless, forceful… god it felt so good. She felt so good!

Elizabeth grabbed his shirt, pulling him down to kiss him and tear the shirt off over his head. She wrapped both legs around him, dug her heels into his thighs, holding him in her grip, lifting her hips to meet his, matching his pace and passion as her hands caressed his chest, shoulders, arms. She touched him everywhere… even places she didn’t know about.

John hoped he was telling her with his body how much she meant to him. He wasn’t good with words, wasn’t good with expressing himself. But she had to know, right? She had to be able to tell that this wasn’t just a one-time thing.

With sloppy wet kisses, John mimicked with his tongue what his body was doing to her and she welcomed it all. Welcomed him. His hands squeezing and teasing her breasts his tongue in her mouth, him inside her… nothing could compare to this.

To Elizabeth.

Driving hard, furiously, it was John’s turn to try and get under her skin. He couldn’t get deep enough inside her, couldn’t stand the rapture of feeling her naked all around him. They’re combined moans and grunts barely registered as he slammed himself into her body as hard and far as possible.

He was so engorged, so ready to burst and here was Elizabeth whimpering his name over and over, making him feel like a god. He was so close but she’s wasn’t ready. John abandoned one breast and pressed his fingers between her legs. Elizabeth yelped and bucked against him. A few more hard thrusts and she was clinging to him again, spiraling out of control, calling his name and John gave in to his release.

Wrapped in euphoria, they fell back to the table, heaving, sweating. As the thrilling waves of bliss slowly ebbed John was reluctant to pull himself from her sweet embrace. They both sigh with completion when he finally moved.

He leaned over her, hand on either side of her head. His beautiful, wild, wanton leader was nothing short of a goddess. He didn’t make her scream… but there’s always tomorrow.

“Elizabeth.”

“Yes.”

“Don’t fool yourself. We will be doing this again. A lot.”

She blinked then stared at him, her brows creasing and that edible bottom lip trembling slightly. John dove in and took it between his, sucking gently. After a few soft kisses he looked down at her. Again she just blinked. “Hmm… A speechless Dr. Weir?” He smirked. “Guess this is a first time for a lot of things.”

He kissed her again, slowly rebuilding the spark between them. Oh, yeah, they’d be doing this again… very soon. He could already feel the twitch firming up his libido. He just hoped no one got McKay to override the lock on the door to find that his ‘dressing-down’ had been taken literally.

Elizabeth pushed on his chest and he balanced his weight on his arms. She was still staring at him in that curious way, as if searching for something in his face and eyes. “What do you want from me?” She asked in the softest, most vulnerable voice he’d ever heard.

“Everything,” John said.

“John,” she shook her head.

“I will always come back to you, Elizabeth. I’m yours.” He gave a lopsided grin. “Just try to get rid of me now.”

“But… everyone’s going to know.”

John shrugged. “So what? You make the rules remember. Make the rule that no one has to be alone. That we are allowed to grab and hold onto happiness where we find it.”

A tiny sob slipped through her lips as a tear streaked over her temple and into her damp hair. She smiled softly, delicately, and John could see hope in her eyes. “Okay… we can do this again,” she said.

John grinned in his casual fashion, though his heart just leapt up into his throat and he couldn’t slow down its beat to save his life. “Um…” He carefully pushed himself back inside her and her intake of breath was amazingly sexy. “Right now, if you’re up to it,” he said, rocking his hips slightly.

“Wow…” she sighed, a devilish grin spreading. “You really are a cocky bastard.”

John matched her smile, “I really am,” then captured her lips again. He’d be damned if forbidden fruit wasn’t the most amazing thing he’d ever tasted.

 

 

 

**_fini_ **


End file.
